


notwhatyouthink

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: sdhddfjhf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus





	notwhatyouthink

"Oh man, do I love this show!" Star Butterfly exclaimed as she was watching an episode of the hit show Dry Bowser and Toadette Host The Coast in her room, with it stinking from her letting out rank farts every several seconds.

"Butthead!" Toadette snapped angrily as she chucked several butt shaped peaches at the boney reptile.

"Pinhead!" Dry Bowser barked madly in response as he chucked a couple of bowling pins back at the mushroom girl.

"Ooh how I just love random violence!" Star swooned as she twirled around in her bed, enjoying that the two hosts on the show were having another fit other each other.

"And now, we'll be right back after this commercial break, though they better hurry up, this deal we're getting from it is fake," Gruntilda Winkybunion the warty green rhyming witch of Spiral Mountain rhymed in annoyance as she was watching Dry Bowser and Toadette shout insults at each other.

"Trust me, it can't come fast enough," Arceus added as Dry Bowser and Toadette began slapping each other with huge boats.

Star whistled as she was nodding her head, upon gasping as she noticed a commercial that had a blonde human female farting in it. "My gosh... there's another person who's blonde and likes to fart, like me!" She then released a happy wet toot in celebration.

"I'm Bianca, although you all know me as Pokemon's Farting Bianca!" The gassy female Pokemon Trainer introduced while ripping huge farts, eating a good burger. "And my bean burrito burgers are the bomb, literally! Your butts will have a blast when you try one of these babies! Only two dollars and fifty cents!"

"Ooh, how I wish I could be there right now!" Star exclaimed as she waved her wand around, magically teleporting herself from The Room she was in to the set where Bianca was recording the commercial, falling on top of Bianca.

"...was that supposed to happen?" An Abomasnow handling the camera asked the directing Weavile.

"Meh, who cares. We got our commercial done." Weavile stated as he and the other Pokemon left the set, with Star sitting on Bianca's face.

Several seconds of silence passed after the Pokemon left, with Star breaking the silence by breaking wind, not realizing that she passed gas on her potential idol of flatulence.

"Err... sorry. I can't hold it back," Star sheepishly stated to Bianca looking down as she smirked, noticing that Bianca wasn't reacting in a horrifying way. "What... you actually like being farted on?"

Hearing Bianca muffled her words from under Star's gassy butt made the princess squeal with delight as she clenched her hands together in a happy manner.

"Well if it makes you happy, then I'll keep farting on your face accidentally!" Star exclaimed, and thus she did, surprised and relived (literally) that someone liked being farted on by her for once in her life.

Meanwhile, back in Star's room, the commercial break was over and the show was back on, with the camera flickering every now and then to show off different scenes, from Dry Bowser bashing Toadette on the head with a palm tree, to Toadette farting in tight jeans on Dry Bowser's skull while his boney body was reduced to a pile of bones, the latter being a certain show of events to come...


End file.
